TOTIS: Session 4
Session 4: Renewal and Resurgence We past the trials yeehaw. I messed with fate. Were all going into visions. Lone figure enters toms. Az soo az we see her face zpsis enters tomb of citadel. She says ive always been tha last one to leavea nd fight and enter chamer. Fuck you bitch. “I didnt extect to be the last to die”. The grave to the left is marked unicorn. She isnt fighting for her first love. Tolerate this. Soft melody appears, erasis wakes up, herad has his hands on the patriarchs head. She can only do so much without support, are alesis/herad against his mother?? We all went places and got stuff and got visions. Got some tasks. Eve dies. God says don’t do a fuck. Visions central: Lone guy enters Citadel tomb, try to stop, but once face, nah. Zypsis goes into. She says “I’ve always been the last one, the last to leave, the last to fight, the last to enter a chamber. It’s a gesture of respect. Save the best for last. I didn’t expect to be the last to die.” Quem’s grave flowers are rotting. Right to the left, she puts a rose on “Unicorn”. She says “I’m not fighting for your death. I’m fighting to make our house the first” (this is her old husband) she does a kiss, and to Quem. She hears harp melody, we see Erasis waking up from dream. Heired, bandages, removes hand from Erasis’s head. Look at each other in understanding. Erasis says “she isn’t going to like what I say today” “likely not, sir” “She can only do so much without my support.” “but we’ve seen, she doesn’t need your support to do anything.” WHY XYPSIS GOING INTO GOING TO THE TOMB THIS BITCH NO WHAT Lord Patriarch Citadel - first husband. A single rose. UHHHHHHHHHH Heirat and Erasis - vision??? Uwu?? Were at the house of lords. It is in session. People are here. Things are boring. They hear a rumble. Theres sand? Hierad brought erasis. People confusion. Andersine is here, miritis is here, 8 legs and I BROUGHT A FUCKING HAM. everones freaking out. Our heralds came. EVE MY SISTER!! Oh Az is here too! We start our scene. We’re at the House of Lords, everybody’s there, Roderick main leader guy, things are going fine. They hear a rumble, and entering is a blaze of blue sand. It’s my boy! It dissipates, Hierad with cool blue cloak, Erasis. They bow and/or are confused. Some want to fight. We see big lizard driven by Andraseen that then explode into daggers. Winged gazelle from the roof, Miritus. Another rumble, 8 legs and a ham, Ag enters. Loud deafening roar as a big ol liche flies past, “Eve, turn around!” Leviticaan. Vanish and Eve/Leviticaan. Az is the most unassuming bitch. HOUSE OF LORDS TIME We bust in - its sick as fuck Blue Sand - Heirat, with Erasis White lizard - Andra’seen Winged Gazelle - Miritis AG AND HIS SPIDER I missed the entrance, but we made it Here comes Az and his elk?? Large circle. They sit above us. Eraser says to wait outside. Selvatis raises a fucking eyebrow. (Erasis says he got a vision. Eraisisis says its time. We got powers babe. The ministers also say hotboi. Elesis bitchboy. Ag flips his hair. We represent the gatekeepers. WEre no longer house citadel. They demand we dow. We detect a surge of magic. They have clearance levels?? Theres more magic. The three from before I know. Now its spreading. Athan and celestious say respect the gatekeepers, the hambringers must be respected. Panteer is here and says I speak for the rest of us. There's nothing more beautiful than what the hambringers bring before us. Belelisk and roger can GET FUCKED. Weare dismissed''. Athan loves me, vinstrier slices the ham and so does lang. They all eat''. Nothing more about hagler. Secare is gonna be here?!?!? Andercene is off. Were gonna be fully regaled. House indrexu. Elesis say we’ve gotta still avenge quem. Large rotundra, 6 pillars, each sit in between. Open ceiling, we’re in the middle. The heralds leave. “Harbingers? What’s the meaning of this?” “I think it’s evident.” Emissaries chaos. “What’s the protocol?” Erasis “we received visions, and we think it’s time for the gatekeepers to bring em back.” “why the fuck does citadel have it.” Andraseen is being a bitch, but I like it. Emissarys don’t like it. Athan “this explains that power.” mentions Quem. Valenn and Celestus perk up at name. Erasis goes “it’s a lot more complicated-” doors slam open. Walking through is Alesis, “I can shed some light.” Besilisk+Lang are concerns. Panteer/Occulus Alesis “we received some visions, citadel was destined to take them all.” “Gatekeepers made to serve all, not just Citadel.” Andraseen says what we’re all thinking. Roderick says “silence.” I dad Andraseen. Roderick: “you are the representatives of the Gatekeepers. Therefore you can stop being Citadel and kneel.” Citadel “I don’t think that’s how it should work.” I’m??? Trying to kneel but no one else is doing it????? Wave of magic coming from somewhere? I know where, three items appearing in the room, from three people- Citadel’s guy, Vrystrker, Mattaki. It’s psychic, it’s not directly dangerous. Citadel, to Roderick “did you know about this beforehand?” Daddy and son haven’t heard about this. M and V looking at Roderick also confused. Roderick “Not the time.” Miritus, “ if i may, that doesn’t seem exactly. I try to calm things down. I leave because rhyming is happening. This is unprecedented. Occulus “we always knew this could happen, since we and Quem found them.” Three popping up now, more from Athan and Valenn and Occulus and Kaldar. All looking at Roderick. Citadel goes back to seat, “I don’t know about you, but I think we have some talking to do.” the sis’s “I will make this clear, as the general, they’re ours.” Az: “Don’t speak for us.” “We are a part of no house.” Then you’re House of Lords? No, we’re above all houses. The gatekeepers are to be respected. The harbingers know their will. They must be respected. You hear all the ministers sit, think, silence. I check on Hirad. Panteer, first time: “''There is nothing more beautiful than the art of what’s before us. If this is what Fate decrees, so be it.”'' no Roderick and Besilisk, but everyone else raises their hand in agreement. “You need to go.” “I don’t believe you’re in the majority here.” “Still, we need to deliberate.” Roderick is uncomfortable, Besilisk is bad. Ag offers a ham. They enjoy. Az looses his shit over the dad joke. Big ass marble room, and we look so cool “We hear him raise an eyebrow.” SOMETHING ABOUT ANDRA’SEEN IS OFF...MISSING….UMMMM Where’s the rabbit….what happened…… (that wasn’t her! so that’s another thing we get to unpack!) Here comes Alesis, here we fucking go kids. Surge of magic??? (from citadel, vynstryker, matakki) “We are part of no house.” Everyone but Roedrick and Beselisk agree. “Alesis is talking-” “I’m not listening.” (That was ooc but it’s still a Mood) Elesis “I guess its time to tell you the truth”. There was another mission of negotiation on his behalf. Beselisk has been harboring the body of a patriatch. Xzpisus had another husband. Hagaler was going to use his body. Nobles knew. Miritus says we have to do it. Hierad says that his trial showed that if besilisk didn’t fall. Alesis, “we’ve done something wonderful.” “We haven’t found anything more about Haggler. Or Ventakesh- he was here last, but disappeared.” “How’s your brother? Not the dead one.” “He said he was going to be here, to see you in person? Weird.” Miritus, “nice?” Eraser : “I spoke to treasurer, we believe you deserve to be regaled the next time. This is a personal gift.” Small portal, six bags with names, 300g. Eraser leaves. Alesis: “We still have to avenge Quem.” We call Alesis out on who he should be vengeancing. Alesis tells the full truth. “Krawr and Zelenix were sent to negotiate while we were saving Crow. In that negotiation, things fell through, Can’t say.” “please say.” “okay. Besilisk has been harboring the body of one of our patriarchs. Was stolen, Besilisk said no on given back. Haggler was gonna use that body. That’s why we’re going to war w Besilisk, bc they knew and didn’t do anything.” We all agree, though I don’t like the dishonesty in reasons. Come back to citadel and fight with us. “We don’t? Work for you any more?” Isn’t that what balancing the gatekeepers are about? “How do we know that Citadel knows best?” Andraseen saw shit. Hierad saw shit. “If Besilisk doesn’t fall, Citadel and a bunch of other houses (including Lang) also fall.” Anyway, we’ve got ur shit, if you want to come back and join the meeting. He leaves. More backstory i guess Kraar and Zelenix on seperate mission to negotiate. Besilisk has first Patriarch’s body...Unicrosis (what a good name) Our three scenes. Then shopping, then drunk. We agree to meet up. *****Ag’s Scene***** I see secare. Hes dressed up rather fine. I spin him round twice. We should not go to a spa, but there is a resturant. It's called Emeralds Pirites Cuisine. Favriote color is purple. She fucked a shopkeeper. How was his childhood? It's interesting having a mim with high standards. He's gonna be honest and he's keeping it secret from dad. Zipsus is down, she's willing to sacrifice the needs for everything. Now you got me! Secare gets impulsive, and we leave. We go to a park by the house of lords.and I play for him. Spoopy scary skeletons. Surge of emotion. Ag dosent know what to do. I mekishly goes towards home. Forhead kiss. “Youre so wholesome” not as wholesome as you. He chuckles. ********************* AG SCENE: Secare’s there, hands behind his back, hot as fuck. “Hello Ag.” aw, a baby. “I, um, got you something.” boquet. Is this how we do this? Ag tries to spin. Succeeds! Flabbergasted. Secare invites to a restaurant. Allie hasn’t told Eraser. Anyway big soft. SOMETHING ABOUT MY DAD I MISSED LIKE HALF OF IT BC OF SKYPE AUDIO Ag’s mom fucked my dad??? Alex that’s my DAD Eve: market. Big circle, all the houses like Epcot. 30 minutes after House of Lords. Athan; Damian’s there, but he’s depressed. Eve meanders. Damian’s selling red powder. Shooketh to see his sister. Takes her back to the truck. “So, I felt you die? I’m not an idiot?” “That wasn’t wrong?” “''You mean to tell me, that you, the necromancer, died, and then got necromancied.” She shows him her scar. “Cass doesn’t know yet, you know? How am I supposed to explain?” Damian disapproves of Alesis, and Citadel. Are you a blood zealot? Eve doesn’t wanna say. Damian is worried. Eve is breaking up. Trying to protect everybody. Damian’s a little angery, but wants to know updates. Damian gives big lore? We’ll talk later. Big hug. Eve, regardless, still love u. “That’s 25 GP.” “How about a family discount?” I’m good at 1 thing and it’s witty one-liners. “You’re telling me that you, the necromancer that brings things back to life, got necromanced and brought back to life yourself???” “...Surprise!” ''My sweet, darling brother saved a scroll for me. What a nerd. (This scroll has since rocked my fucking world so yeehaw) “I was gonna give it to you, but then you died, but now you’re not, so…” I didn’t properly take notes on my own scene, but here’s what Az was writing on the notepad while his dad lectured him: “ Morality is unavoidable, tho. How do you know this? Choices/ not the same as compromise. NO I GET THAT YOU’RE NOT ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS How can you make decisions, without considering morality? Shouldn’t be taking actions by myself. Not responsible for everything- just the four parts of War. Miritus is a slut” “Don’t call your father hot. That’s a no from me your god” Ive spent soooo much. So so much. I’ve bought the secare to the bar. I give him the flowers and chocolate. Secare blushes. “Ah this is good”I got a kiss. Andercene chokes, miritis is betrayed???? I forcefully paid for all of secares drinks. I'm giving miritus a drink. My last 3 gold is spent on miritus getting her drunk. I literally have no gold but my possessions has been triple yeehaw. We go shopping. Az feels inadequate. I BOUGHT (in order): Essence of Magnus ring, Sning (tried to give to Heired, failed), Diviner’s Ring, Signet Ring, Dossier (Ventakesh), 3 chocolates (one of whom went to a poor guy) The rest went to drinks. I’m broke. RING COUNT: uhhhh 8! We go drinking. Heired, two shots drunk, has something for me? ITS MY POCKETWATCH. “Did you steal it?” “No.” “Damnit.” Very touching gay moment. “What?? I’m not straight!” “Hell yeah!” (out of character Skype hi-five). Bought: binoculars, cool AC scarf, ancestry report, dossier on Xyp’sis I also won 60 GP get fucked Az “I’M NOT STRAIGHT???” “AZ HIGFIVES YOU.” “You have these good ideas, and that makes you cute-” “?????????” YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT WHEN WE’RE BOTH DRUNK YOU BITCH Andra’seen isn’t on board with my idea and I get it, I respect it, but let me be a disaster ace, alright? Ag is in despair Were cutting to familiars. Killed and disposed familiars live here. Coda is here. Were in a meadow. Coda Wants To Play. near forest and lagoon. We see humanoid figure. They are dressed in basic hermit robes. L''ong red hair draco malfoy style. Older and educated.'' “I finally found them Im a friend of the gatekeepers. I am from where they are.” There's a stump now. There's a small bed of lava rocks steaming and other good good stuff. The gatekeepers sent him there. Ceres eats some grass and it’s fucking DELICIOUS. See a figure dressed in hermit robes, Malfoy hair but red, good makeup. Speaks “Wow. I finally found them.” We angery. “I’m with the Gatekeepers.” which ones? “Some bullshit.” food gifts. “Make yourself comfortable.” bedding. “The gatekeepers sent me here bc we have something in mind for your masters.” still a lil on edge. Tell us everything. Flashcut to the BABIES A lush meadow, Coda and I are playing, Ceres is eating grass, its splendid. Humanoid, slickback red hair, speaking to us?? From same place as people?? Big NEST of YARN His name is desocratis, a''n acolyte of the gatekeepers. Hes their son???'' Our masters have relics, they turn into a strange thing to be mounted. This is not the ultimate final form. All of the harbingers need to be brought together. Thi''s entity is an extension is eternity, a representation of what they can become. It will be useless without a weapon. One that can only be crafted here. We are the only familiars. Eternity's purpose is the will.'' It is up to them. Team or not they will learn. We gotta go! To the forest! Gelato?? Flowers within, bring one. One as a group. He likes us. Lilly, geraniums, thistles, nightshade, sundew. We pick a red geranium and bring them back. Rocks. So many rocks. Shape and kind are different. Jagged granite, chiseled spiky dierite, cilindar in two of andicite, slab o agot, lorge lomestone. We get spike of dierite. Now we go to the lagoon. We need a stem, long and strong. 5 plants, large oak trees, crop of blackberries, rosebushes, ferns, birch. I choose the roses. I hear the sound of chirping. We take the rose back. This bunny is “vicious delicious”. We got a sword, the rose makes a small hilt, the geranium surrounds the thing in red energy. We made a sword, a dagger, fire damage. Im at the center of this place. “My name is desecrate. I’m an acolyte of the gatekeepers. Kind of their son.” cursed image. Do no like. “You’ve seen your masters relics. You see what they turn into.” Ceres is jealous of both. “That isn’t the ultimate form of those weapons. There’s still one more thing- when all six combine.” Transformer; CORRECT! “We call it Eternity. It’s what all six gatekeepers become together, when the harbingers unite they make the vessel” “But the Harbingers and the vessel are useless without a weapon. Must have connections to some of them.” “help me make it?” tries to ask to what they’d use it for. “Eternity’s purpose is to do the will of the harbingers. They decide what it does. I trust that they’ll use it for good.” Sentient? No. Good. “Go in there. Find a grotto. A buncha flowers. Find one, bring back.” Six geraniums. Rocks? I take a nap. Diorite. Pool. Stem? Pretty. Plants: Oak, blackberry, rose, ferns, birch. We kill some shit We made a sword for when our daddies fuse into Voltron. ASSFLASH NEWSHOLES I’VE BEEN CORN THE WHOLE TIME. Name: desocratius, acolyte of gatekeepers. A boy??? There’s another thing that happens when we all get together: Eternity. Like Voltron, or a combiner. The Gatekeepers. We’re gonna make a big weapon of our essence??? Oh no we form a hivemind, what a disaster. It’s just six people screaming? “You can nod, you have a head?” “IT’S TOUCH TIME.” Geranium (red) / diorite (spike) / rose stem Sword with small hilt, geranium energy! Dagger with fire damage. Granite, jagged. Spiky diorite. Cylinder, andesite. Flat agate. Hunk o limestone. Stems: oak, blackberry, rosebushes, ferns, birch trees. “Do you think I have no feeling in my mouth???” “*through gritted teeth* I’M GONNA FUCKIN EAT THIS BIRD.” Final scene. Flash forward a week, back in citadel. Harolds left a day before. We told erasis about the war. We all start early. Secare is here with the heralds and gatekeepers. Were all arguing. And the door opens. Xypsus comes in. not alesis. Cwar walks in. and alesis. servosis is now in. Zone of truth. Mother can not lie. She is resisting a lie. “I want to get whats mine”. I intimidate. And it dosent do anything? Ciera and atomnios need to die I guess. Defence. Big fight. There's a knock. There's a figure. It is quem. Quem points at eve and says that's enough. He points at mitirus and herad saying that's enough. “Mother, brother (Ignoring secare) what is going on.” zxpsus is in huge denial. There’s a weird magic around quem, eve, herad, andercene, the heralds of them and alesis. Mother casts banishment. Az knocks zipsus out and quem says what have you done. We’re back in Citadel. Heralds left b4. Heired “Well, where are we going.” Debate as to how to present; we all go, but with members of the press. I cast Zone of Truth. Zypsis is lying about her intentions. Alesis: defensive force. Kill Autumnios, Ciara. Door opens to, a figure. It’s…………………………………..Quem. Crow faints. Blossari catches him. “What’s going on?” Zypsis, “No. You’re a vision. No.” lays on the table seductive. Zypsis tries to banish. I knock her out. Fast-forward a week: Time to form voltron I guess?? We’re declaring war on beselisk. Or we’re thinking about it. I honestly do not know where we stand on this because it got muddied incredibly quick and Skype hates me. Suggesting a defensive force, my dumbass got possessed, wonderful, I hate it. we get it you’re a freaky blood mage, I am too and you don’t see me possessing people to get what I want??? *''i cannot express, in words, my legitimate fear of Alesis Citadel. i fucking hate how threatened I am by this man. he has so much power.*'' We’re all yelling, and here comes QUEM FUCK ME RUNNING HES A GHOST (still want to bring back the Flesh Boy bc well we’ve all seen how he plays peacemaker. none of us can do it like he can) “Brother, what have you done?” Flash to house besilisk with a map, ceara is marking areas. There's a smool snale with red eyes, it is lokie, they are now a changeling. Will they come and turn themselves against the house of lords? At the house of lords, the two are walking out. Loyatsus is going to his own bed, another loyatsus is dead in the bed and he has no face. We see the face of fisceen. Its big witch. Flashcut: Ventakesh at haggler’s tomb. A snake w red eyes, it’s Loki slithers up to Ciara, turns into guy. Points out on map. V and C discuss. “Do you really think they’ll turn themselves against the house of lords.” “If they come, we’ll be ready.” House of Lords: Erasis and Loyaltsis, stressful sweaty day. Citadel enters chamber, goes to bed. In the bed is another Loyatsis, dead, “sleep”. The living one looks at himself in the mirror but it’s …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………… Fi’seen. FLASHCUT TO BESELISK Ventekesh, and ciara, and my snake who’s also a changling????? cool so he has like All The Secrets BIG ROAR HOUSE OF LORDS AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FI’SEEN Spectations? Scroll that dameeon gave was a tactical report from athan before the xenocide. Theres 7 things that blood zelots are good at. Phase shifting (alternate shells for disguises) transparallellism (portals) multiple selves of their will, post mortem mind plane, ascension, revivification to restore the soul, subtle possession.